Hydrogen generation networks require enhanced safety and security while fulfilling their power consumption needs, due to the potential dangers and difficulties posed by the storage and production of hydrogen.
There exists a need for computer instructions to perform a centralized method for monitoring and managing decentralized hydrogen generation networks to promote efficiency and avoid safety hazards presented by hydrogen.
A need exists for a computerized system and method for automating and delivering messages concerning power availability to owners and users of hydrogen generation networks, which include messages to facility managers, individuals, vendors, and others.
A need exists for a computerized system and method that can be used in the face of a major hurricane or other natural disaster to regulate and inform owners and operators of hydrogen generation networks concerning power availability and users of hydrogen generation networks concerning hydrogen availability.
A need exists for a computerized method for using digital information and responses to bridge the gap between the government or other administrative persons and the public by simultaneously communicating power availability with individuals and users, which can include hospitals, fire stations, and first responders, without being limited to one communication device or one message.
A need exists for a computerized method of communication from an administrator which reaches all possible forms of communication devices, so that all members of a power management network can be reached in multiple languages using multiple devices.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.